<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DONT WORRY, I'LL GO EASY ON YOU by PhenomenalBrat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772924">DONT WORRY, I'LL GO EASY ON YOU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat'>PhenomenalBrat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dansen Dinner dates [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Laser Tag, Pizza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Note to self, do not let Kara choose the location for triple date...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dansen Dinner dates [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DONT WORRY, I'LL GO EASY ON YOU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>DON'T WORRY, I'LL GO EASY ON YOU</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Dansen Dinner Dates)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Includes supercorp and Brainia as well</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By: PhenomenalBrat </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Note to self Alex thought as she stood in the line in the Laser tag center waiting to get more marinara and ranch sauce for the pizza; Never let Kara be in charge of planning group dates; also why the fuck didn't they give more ranch and marinara saw in this place?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's your group name?" The scrawny, barely 18 year old man-boy asked as she reached the front counter"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex sighed. "Little batch of weirdos" she answered and she could see the boy wanting to laugh. The women behind her in line, didn't bother, pretending to not laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aren't you too old to-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aren't you too old? " Alex shot back over her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So how many extra sauces did you need to purchase?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Extra? You gave one ranch and one pack of Marinara  for 4 large pizzas'. I don't need any extra. I need the sauce that should off-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It'll be one dollar per, each additional sauce packet" the guy drowned out sounding bored and dead inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment Alex wondered if she could ask Lena to buy this company out in a hostile takeover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Listen-" Alex began,  losing patience….</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>                    .         .        .        .</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Babe, what took you so long," Kelly asked as Alex returned to the table dropping 10 packets of Ranch and Marinara down for everyone. "I was getting worried."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After 15 straight minutes of waiting, Kelly had been ready to get up and go find her girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why do we need ranch sauce?" Brainy spoke up, as he chewed a bit of his pizza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nia, Alex, Kara and Kelly all turned to look at him as if he had grown a second head spontaneously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Babe-" Nia started </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was wondering the same thing Lena commented, before her and Brainy shared some genius outcast kids, shrug and she offered him a sip of the kale smoothie, she'd somehow snuck in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara was just drizzling marinara on her slice of pizza before inhaling the new slice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not for the first time Kelly wondered why Kara's idea of a triple dinner date and show was equal to laser tag and pizza but,she had to admit, the light, almost playful energy of the group, was something she'd been missing. It felt like it had been forever since they all hung out, like some illogical force had been interrupting the natural friendship and easy rhythm between them all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay I signed us up for three rounds of laser tag. We got a room to ourselves." Kara explained </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, 2 teams of 3 then?" Alex continued though that was rather obvious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Split straight down the middle? Nia asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly just listened and nodded through all of this. She had done some many paintballing, shooting, laser tag and training drills in the Army, it was all pretty basic to her by now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, so me,Alex-" Kara began sorting teams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No." Lena interjected flatly. " You two on the same team is, just asking for trouble. And no powers" she added after a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay fine. Brainy, Me and Kelly vs You, Kelly and Nia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" sound fair" Kelly spoke up into the conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex laughed. " Don't worry babe, I'll go easy on you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly turned to her girlfriend. " what makes you think, I'll go easy on you tho?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex kissed her quickly as they cleared the table. "oh, bring it on  " she teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was a challenge if Kelly ever heard one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>                  .          .           .         .</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex spun on her heel, twisting to avoid the first shot being bounced off the mirror to her side, at an angle. The second shot hit dead on, pinging one of the lights of her lazertag vest for about the 40th time in the past 30 minutes. Shots and lazer lights were flying every and she looked up at the scoreboard counter illuminated high on the wall, to see who got what points.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The game had quickly developed mostly into everyone against their significant other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly was  startlingly good at this. She was running through ramps on the wall, shooting through mirrors and laughing in a way that sparked  competitiveness in Alex as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How did you get so good at this? You done this before?" Alex tossed the question over her shoulder as she ducked and rolled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Once or twice." She heard Kelly's voice reply from somewhere close by, off to her right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>                  .          .         .         .</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Olsen Keep your head in the exercise!" Sam told her. "Sargent Valhid is cracking down hard on everyone this past month." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>At the mention of Val, of Tala really, Kelly couldn't help but recall the intense argument, well break up with Jason just last month and Val showing up and...she knew...but there was no time for that...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn MILES exercises. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Every hold steady, "she told the 5 other people in her group as she ducked low looking out around the corner, before signaling for everyone to move. She guarded the teams rear, watching for laser shots from the roof. They could not afford to fail this exercise. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As they crossed the open area, she spotted the approach of competition, firing a laser shot, to disarm quickly she heard the tell tale beep, indicating success. After a few moments of visual scanning, she backed up with her team. They were almost back to home base and then this exercise would be done.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BEEP!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Looking down, Kelly heard the beeping on the critical light on her vest and looked around. Underneath, the car, they had been backing towards one of the soldiers from team Falcon, lay crouched and unnoticed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In that moment,  she hears Vals advice in her head. 'Never assume its' safe until its home base and even then, well…'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lesson noted. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>                  .         .          .          .</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly crouched low, hidden amongst the fog that seeped across the floor, generated by a small fog generator in the very back corner of the room. She could see Alex searching for her and randomly firing off shots at Brainy and Karas back, mostly for shits and giggles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the heck?" she heard Kara yelling, followed by the sound of Lena yelling and the clamoring of boots on metal. Nia was at the top of the metal rafters firing randomly into the room Nia and laughing like a kid at an amusement park.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" Gotcha" She finally popped up firing at Alex then off into the room two or 3 times towards where she saw Lena standing and up toward Nia in the rafter and she pivoted before turning back to Alex quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex was grinning at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing. This competitiveness is just kinda sexy, that's' all." Alex told her as they squared off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So you're not mad, I'm wiping the floor with you?" Kelly teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wouldn't say you wiped the floor with me. Are the guns regulation?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly laughed at that. " Well, lets' check the scoreboard." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The counter was winding down on, the last 30 seconds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This game is rigged" They could hear Lena complaining.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I keep forgetting exercise is hard" Kara complained as she pressed some button on the power dampening bracket she had been wearing as the time blarred, ending the round.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Looks like I'm winning." Kelly noted</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex checked the board. "Actually Brainy had the high score. You're in second."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment both women stopped to wonder how Brainy had got the most shots in, but then just shrugged,concluding that it was part of that super genius thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah but you're in fourth" Kelly noted. " And besides, Brainy is on my team.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So we still got two more rounds to play" Kara explained as they stood outside the room waiting for the set up, to be rearranged and set, so they could start round two. "We keep same teams"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This game is rigged" Lena pouted again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara laughed, before offering her a bite of the slice of pizza she'd been munching on while they waited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They are too competitive" Alex commented. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just them?" Nia noted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" I was going easy on all of you. Next round, no mercy." Alex declared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No mercy huh?" Kelly looked at her girlfriend </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You should be asking Kelly for mercy. Her and Brainy wiped the floor with Everyone." Nia pointed out in her usual blunt but humorous way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This laser tag, like most things, is a math game," Brainy pointed out as he much a chocolate bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The room is ready." The worker popped out the door to inform them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>                      .         .        .       .</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they headed in, everyone laughing and joking, Alex thought maybe Kara had the right idea. Everyone was getting their laser guns and vest ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey. "Kelly pulled her from her meandering thoughts. "Sorry I was just thinking."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You having fun?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will be once I win."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh really? "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I suppose, I'll try to go easy on you"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" I'm not falling for that again. What makes you think, I'll go easy on you this time?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Guess we'll see" Kelly laughed before running off into the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Note to self, Alex thought, if it means I get to see Kelly laughing and everyone playing together, then ALWAYS let Kara be in charge of planning group dates.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>FIN </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>